I kissed his scars-Drarry
by ChocoMadness123
Summary: When Draco Malfoy ends up in Griffindor instead of Slytherin he is scared of what everyone will say especially his father he finds comfort in an un-likely allie, Harry potter. When Draco starts having feelings for Harry what will he do? Will they stay friends? Will someone get hurt? Or will love blossom? Read on to find out!;)
1. Chapter 1

Draco p.o.v

First day of Hogwarts. I've been waiting a long time for this.

I already know what house i will be in, Slytherin like all my family. I will grow up, get a job in the ministry and suport the Dark lord, That's what my father says.

I must make them proud. I must become a dark and powerful wizard like everyone else in my family.

My father says a war is coming. So we must prepare to join the right side, the Dark side. I remember all the times he told me this, all the times he hit me when i questioned otherwise (Well he hit me no matter what i did)

The way his face changed into a look of pure hatred.

How my mother tried to stop him but that would only make him madder and he would hit us both.

I shake off those thoughts and start listening to the conversation between my friends, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy.

''It's true he's on this train!'' Pansy squealed.

''What are you raving about Pansy?'' I asked sounding exasperated.

''Harry Potter! The boy who lived is starting school this year like us!'' She yelled.

''As if i didn't know that Pansy'' I rolled my eyes at her.

''So what'ya think Malfoy will he be in Slytherin?'' Crabbe asks.

I honestly have no idea but i have to make sure I look smarter and more superior than them (Which isn't hard, Crabbe and Goyle and as thick as mules and Pansy is always throwing herself at me)

''Of course he's a powerful wizard isn't he?!'' I say while looking at them dryly.

''Err, yeah i think?'' Goyle says looking confused.

They may be dumb but... yeah that's all i have.

''There ya go then'' I smirk.

''Of course your always right Draco!'' Pansy gushed.

Ugh i'm so sick of Pansy. Just because she's pureblood, Father has been trying to set us up but honestly she repulses me. She is very plain. Plain brown eyes plain thin lips. The only thing that sticks out is her gigantic nose.

I nudge closer to the window and look out as we pull in to hogwarts. None of it surprises me. Father told me everything, The boats, the great hall, Everything about hogwarts. So it's not that exciting.

We reach the doors to great hall and Ms Mcgonagall tells us to wait here. I spot Potter. It's easy to tell him apart, Black hair and piercing green eyes. I stare at him for a couple of seconds before stepping out and making myself known.

''So it's true then? Potter really has come to Hogwarts. I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy'' I say with a smirk.

''Hello i'm Harry Potter.'' He says as his eyes sparkle. I get a strange feeling in my stomach. Like butterflies? Why am i getting butterflies! I shake them off.

I look at the red head standing behind him. ''Of course i know you, Red hair, freckles and hand-me down clothes. You must be a weasly'' I sneer.

Weasly looks at the ground turning a deeper shade than his hair.

''You'd want to be careful who you hang around with, I can help you there'' I say and i stick out my hand smiling.

He looks at my hand for a few minutes then says coldly ''I think i can choose for myself thanks'' I feel an ache in my heart. I lower my hand and shoot him a dirty look.

Mcgonagall comes back and leads us in. We stand at the top of the hall, a stool with the sorting hat in placed in front of us.

Mcgonagall explains what's going to happen and starts calling names. After many names that i don't care to remember, Potter is called up.

Small gasps and murmurs erupt around the great hall. Potter sits on the stool and the sorting hat is placed on his head.

I see his lips moving, he's talking to the hat. Finally the sorting hat yells ''GRIFINDOR!'' Cheers erupt around the room, I stare at Potter. It's a shame, We could of been friends.

A little bit later after Weaslebee, my name is called. I smirk and walk up.

I know what's going to happen so i'm not bothered.

''Hmm this is hard. You've been through a lot and your heart is filled with sorrow but behind that sorrow there is bravery.'' The sorting hat says. My mouth falls open but i close it quickly.

''What are you saying?!'' I whisper frantically.

''You would be a good Slytherin, but a great Griffindor.'' He whispers back.

I'm too stunned to say anything.

Suddenly the hat screams''GRIFFINDOR!'

* * *

I freeze. Gasps erupt around the room. I feel myself go cold.

Mcgonagall takes off the hat and tells me to take a seat.

I get up slowly and walk over to the Griffindor table. I can't believe it. I should be Slytherin not Griffindor.

I sit down beside Potter.

''Um, Welcome Malfoy.''

He says. I just nod. My head is reeling. Griffindor... Why?

Father is going to kill me. He's going to beat me black and blue. I feel myself shake.

''Malfoy? Are you ok? What's wrong?'' Potter whispers beside me.

I realise everyone is staring at me. I get up and walk as fast as i can down the hall.

''Malfoy!...Draco?!'' Potter yells behind me.

I just keep walking. As some as i'm outside the great hall i break into a sprint.

I race towards the boys bathroom. I lock myself in a stall and start shaking and crying.

I look at the broken glass beneath me. I stop sobbing, i pick up the glass and look at it.

I remember back at the Manor when Father hit me too hard and i blacked out.

It was the only way to escape the pain

I slowly pull up my sleeve and look at my arm covered in scars. From my father.

Maybe if i cut deep enough i'll black out for a while

I press the glass against my arm hard, and pull across. . The blood starts flowing, I feel a small bit dizzy but not enough.

Suddenly i hear a gasp beside me. I jump and drop the glass.

Potter stands there with his mouth hanging open. He races over to me and grabs my arm.

I yelp in pain and surprise. He loosens his grip a bit and looks at my arm. I try to pull my arm away but his grip is strong.

''Draco, Wha-What is this?!'' He whispers sadly.

I look at his face, it's kind but looks so sad.

I feel the tears falling. Suddenly i collapse and tell him everything.

The entire time he sits on the ground with me and wraps his arm around my shoulder, holding me tight.

Once i'm done he helps me stand up and says ''You'll be safe with me. I will help you.''

And with that he wraps his arms around me. I hug back feeling safe in his arms.

''Pl-Please don't t-tell anyone'' I plead. He looks un-happy but says ''Ok i won't i promise.''

After a couple of minutes we walk back into the great hall.

We sit back down in our places and start eating. I look up at Weaslbee.

'' I'm sorry about what i said earlier Weasly...'' I say quietly.

He looks surprised but says ''Thanks... And Call me Ron''

I smile a little. ''I'm Hermione'' The girl beside him says.

She smiles brightly and extands her hand, she has long brown curly hair and and big brown eyes.

I shake it quickly and say ''I'm Malfoy... I mean Draco, Call me Draco''

I see Potter smirk beside me. I shoot him a dirty look.

I better star calling him Harry. ''What are you smirking at Harry?'' I challenge.

''You have cream from your butterbeer on your face and he bursts out laughing. I wipe it away and slap him.

Soon we're all laughing. Maybe Griffindor won't be so bad.

* * *

**Hey guys! I re-did this chapter, What do you think? I think i like it this way more! What do you think of this story? **

**I'm still not sure where's this story is going to be honest! I hope it turns out good:/ I'll try and post the next chapter today or tomorrow!**

**Thanks to the people who followed/favourited this story!**

**If you haven't already favourited/followed please do!**

**Thanks guys!**

**Love you all! xx - Choco**


	2. Chapter 2

Draco p.o.v

After having a huge, filling meal we are lead to the Grinffindor common room.

I walk beside Harry and we talk about everything, our home, our friends, I tell him about the teacher's we'll have and he tells me about the muggle world.

It doesn't sound as bad as Father said.

''Well there's Cinema's and Oh! Arcades! Their my favourite!'' Harry exclaims.

''What's an arcade?'' I ask feeling confused.

''Oh it's like a place where you play video games!'' He says smiling.

''Oh i've heard of them, Dad told me about them'' Ron says behind us.

''Honestly i thought you would have Video games here'' Hermione says in-front of us.

I so wanted to yell in their faces. Like HEEEEELLOOOO? Private conversation here!

''They sound cool! Some day maybe me and you can go Harry?'' I ask trying to get his attention back.

''Yeah of course! We should all go together!'' He exclaims.

Great...

''Ya!'' I say smiling tightly.

''Sure!' Hermione says.

''Wicked!'' Ron says.

I am so used to having people swoon over me. It's weird that all the attentions on Harry and not me, But i have to make friends so i just go along with it.

Eventually we arive at the portrait of the fat lady.

Percy (Another Weasly) turns to us and says ''Alright here we are! Remember where it is and NEVER forget the password! The password is _**Caput Draconis**_''

Once he said the password the Fat Lady smiled and said ''Welcome'' and swung open.

* * *

We entered the common room, It was amazing!

Chairs scattered around the place, A set of chairs surrounding the fireplace.

A set of stairs on either side leading to the rooms, I assume one is boys and the other is girls.

''LEFT IS BOYS BEDROOM, RIGHT IS GIRLS!'' I hear Percy yell over all the excited talking.

''Race you to the top!'' I yell at Harry.

''Ohhh your on!'' He yells back and with that we race up the stairs.

I make it up first and scream ''I AM THE SUPREME CHAMPION!''

''Yeah right Draco'' He rolls his eyes and pushes me on the bed.

''Hey!'' I pout.

He laughs before sitting on the bed beside me.

''My stuff is here!'' He says excitedly.

I just chuckle at him. I look for my stuff and see it's the bed the other side of Harry.

I get up and walk over and start un-packing.

Harry does the same.

''You excited?'' I ask Harry.

''Kinda, i'm more nervous...'' Harry says.

I snort ''Oh please, you'll be fine, Boy who lived'' I joke.

He throws the t-shirt he was putting away at me.

''Nice i'm keeping this!'' I wink.

''Enjoy it!'' He says.

So i put it with all my other t-shirts in my trunk.

* * *

Weasly and a few other boys come up. They all stop and stare at me except for Ron.

He realises their staring and shoves the ones in front of him

''Blimey! Move will ye!'' He yells.

They all move on. I mouth ''Thanks'' to him.

He just nods.

''I'm Nevile...'' A boy says and sticks his hand out to me.

''I'm Draco'' I say and we shake hands.

Two more boys introduce themselves to me (Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan), We all talk about where we come from and our family.

When it comes to me I say ''Meh you all probably know my Father, Lucias Malfoy and my Mother, Narcissa Malfoy''

''What are they like?'' Nevile asks.

I see Harry tense beside me.

''Old!'' I joke and everyone laughs, then I say

''Really, Their like everyone else's parents I guess. I guess it's cool to live in a Manor but it's so boring!'' I sigh.

I look at Harry from the cornor of my eye while their asking Ron, He see's me and winks.

I blush, wait... why did I blush?!. I shake it off and let my mind wonder.

It's nice to have a proper friend. Someone who knows everything.

Then it's Harry's turn. For some reason I tense up.

I didn't think they'd ask him! How stupid of them!

''So what about you Harry?'' Seamus asks. I see Ron hit him.

I give Ron a thumbs up and he laughs quietly.

''Well... I live with my Aunt and Uncle. They... ah... don't really like me because i'm a wizard.'' He says and looks at the ground.

I nudge him playfully.

''Well we don't like you but not because your a wizard'' I joke making him smile and shove me.

''Hey! Well at least my parents didn't name me after a mythical creature!'' He says and sticks out his tounge.

''Their not mythical their real you dope!'' I laugh.

''What?! No way!'' He says mouth hanging open.

''Yeah! you idiot!'' I say in between laughs.

Soon we're all laughing, including Harry.

I look around and think to myself, ''I finally feel at home'' and smile.

* * *

_**What you guys think?**_

_**I know it's a short chapter but i didn't want to go on until the next chapter!**_

_**Hope it was ok... **_

_**Oh i re-did the 1st chapter! There was a few things i didn't like so i changed them! Hope ye like it:)**_

_**Please favourite and follow!**_

_**Will update again soon! **_

_**Love ye guys! xx - Choco**_


	3. Chapter 3

Harry p.o.v

I wake up to hear someone crying. I sit up and look around

. Everyone is asleep and in bed... Except Draco.

I jump out of bed and follow the sound of the sobs. I see there's a light in the bathroom.

I walk over slowly and peak in the door. Draco is sitting in a corner sobbing quietly.

I feel my stomach churn and my heart skip a beat.

I walk over slowly and croach in front of him. I bite my lip and touch his arm gently.

He jumps back and hits his back against the wall. He looks up at me with red eyes.

He's been crying, a lot.

''Draco? What's wrong?'' I whisper not wanting to wake up anyone else.

He looks into my eyes and tears fall freely.

I sit beside him and put an arm around his shoulder.

He's stiff at first but after a minute he relax's against me and puts his head on my shoulder

''I'm scared Harry, What is gonna do when he finds out?'' Draco chokes out

''Well if he tries to hurt you again you leave, go somewhere safe. Like the Leaky Cauldron, send me an owl and i'll come get you. I won't let him hurt you anymore'' I whisper and hug him tighter.

''Promise?'' Draco asks.

''I promise.'' I whisper back

* * *

We sit like this in a comfortable silence for a while, Eventually i hear Draco fall asleep.

His fast sharp breathing changes into deep calm ones, But I can't sleep.

I'm thinking about what his father is going to do to him.

He will be furious! He will beat Draco black and blue.

I lied to Draco, I don't know if I will be able to protect him.

These thoughts swarm through my mind for hours.

Eventually I see light coming through the window, It must be early morning.

I shake Draco lightly, trying to wake him up. He mutters and wraps his arms around my waist tightly.

I laugh lightly and shake him more, Finally i shove him off me.

His eyes shoot wide open and he curses. He looks over at me and shoves me ''What the hell Potter!'' He whispers furiously.

I laugh and say ''It's almost morning! You feel asleep, you should get into bed.''

''I would rather stay here but whatever'' Draco yawns. He stands and stretches.

He looks at me and smiles before whispering ''Thanks Harry, For everything''

With that he walks out and climbs into his bed, I stay in the bathroom a while longer.

I finally stand up and sigh, What am I going to do?

I know one thing. Draco is my best friend and I will protect him

No matter what.

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**I'm so sorry!**

**I know i'm late with this and its super short!**

**Please don't hate me! I've been sick lately!**

**And i had an idea for another book which i started!**

**I published the first chapter! Please read it! **

**It's called _The Other Lily_ I hope ye like it!**

**Please comment of what you think of it?**

**And if i should continue with this story AND The other lily?**

**I'm kinda confused about if people are actually liking these!**

**Thanks guys!**

**Love you xxx -Choco**


End file.
